


Untitled SPN City of Angels fic

by Waywardfangir1



Category: City of Angels (1998), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardfangir1/pseuds/Waywardfangir1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so I've no idea if this has been done before.  If it has, I haven't come across it.  But I've had this story in my head for a while now, and I decided to give it a go.  It's a crossover with an AU Supernatural verse and City of Angels.  I'm still mapping a lot of it out in my head, but this is my introduction.  I wanted to know what you guys think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled SPN City of Angels fic

Within a home in a quiet neighborhood, an old woman was pacing by her bed, glancing at her husband who was lying very still, breathing in shallow gasps. They had turned into together for the evening when Richard started complaining of an ache in his chest. It suddenly became clear that he was suffering a massive heart attack, and Emily rushed to their phone to dial 911. It seemed that the call had been placed over an hour ago, and still, no help had yet arrived.

‘Please God, I can’t lose him, somebody, anybody, help me.’ The woman paced nervously, running her fingers through her hair. ‘What is taking the ambulance so long…’

A flutter of wings sounded off in the corner of the room, but to her ears, there was no sound at all aside from her silent prayer. To the man on the bed however, his eyes fluttered open to see a man standing in the corner, watching him. Richard knew who he was, but saw through his expression that he would be granted just a few more moments. 

“Emily…”

Abruptly, the woman rushed passed the figure to her husband’s side. A pair of cerulean eyes gazed curiously at the couple. He never understood this about the souls he came to collect, but it always intrigued him. 

“This isn’t fair, Richard…” The woman said, tears streaming from her eyes as she gripped her husband’s hand tightly. “I wanted to go first, you promised me I would go first…”

A faint smile crossed the old man’s lips as he brought her hand toward his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss.

“Forgive me, Emily…” He whispered. “I’ll sit outside and wait for you. I love you.”

The third figure in the room stepped forward and gently tapped Richard’s shoulder with his fingertips. The old man’s eyes fell on his wife one finally time before closing, a soft sigh flying passed his lips.

“Richard…? Richard!” 

Richard’s soul now stood next to the quiet visitor in the corner, watching his wife of sixty years sob as the medics tried to revive his body to no avail.

“She will join you soon enough.” The reaper said quietly.

Richard chuckled lightly. “I’ll wait until she’s ready.”

“May I ask you something?” The reaper asked as they began their walk. “What was your favorite part?”

“She was.” Richard replied.

—————————————————————————

Across the town, Officer Dean Winchester was patrolling through the streets. The night was quiet for the most part, but given the fact that it was Friday night, that was subject to change. In fact, his actual destination was Harvelle’s Roadhouse. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Ellen and Jo could handle themselves. Hell, if he even said as much in front of them he knew he’d be tasting the dirt on the floor. Still, it was Friday night, and that usually meant stupid people who thought they could drive after zigzagging so much they made Woodstock look like an agile flyer.


End file.
